guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk Flowing armor
vellum expensive? it's not THAT expensive is it? Certainly not in the 7k range... -SolaPan 02:40, 23 March 2006 (CST) :It used to be very expensive. I know when I made mine, I spent 80k for vellum + armor cost. LordKestrel 02:52, 23 March 2006 (CST) I blew 200k on 2 sets, don't know the price now, but that was then 03:01, 23 March 2006 (CST) :350 rolls of vellum at 20 gold each (artisan's price) is 7k pure crafting cost - to that add the 1750 each of wood and dust you'll need for crafting it. If we assume a price of 3 gold for wood and dust that'll be another 10.5k. Still only about 12.3k per armor piece. At the material trader vellum is at 190 gold right now. If one was insane enough to buy at that rate, he'd pay 66.5k for the lot. -- 03:21, 23 March 2006 (CST) ::So it's not that bad then. I'm going to modify the note. -SolaPan 03:30, 23 March 2006 (CST) :::A couple of runs through the Underworld, Talmark Wilderness, or Tombs and you will have your wood and piles of glittering dust and still probably make that 7k it cost to purchase the Vellum from a materials crafter. --Gares Redstorm 03:33, 23 March 2006 (CST) Reverted anon edit Anon had added text saying this was preferred armor of 55 monks. I know many 55 monks with it, I know at least as many using low end (my revert erroneously implies the low-end is the preferred - not true). This is one armor that works, just as well as some others that are frequently used. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:51, 25 April 2006 (CDT) note: Since the 2007 updates it does not matter which armour tye you use for 55 monks :Yes, we realize that. Do note, then, that that comment is from 2006 --Gimmethegepgun 04:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) These titles confuse me.. 05:16, 3 May 2006 PanSola (Ascended Ascetic's Armor moved to Water Design) How does that work?? Skuld 04:37, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Why is it called water design?? Where in the game does it say that :s Skuld 09:06, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::gotta pick something consistent to keep the three designs apart. we can call them "Dragon Design", "Star Design", and "Water Design", or we can call them "Design A", "Design B", and "Design C". -PanSola 09:11, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::: Ah right, it doesn't look anything like water though :p ::: :::Skuld 09:15, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::Can't it it be Ascended Ascetic's Armor or Ascetic's Armor (Water design)? I don't know how the new naming is, but anyone looking for 15k ascetics is not going to search for water design Skuld 09:16, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Goes in hall /w out head since there is no head tat but its elite armor does it go into your hall or no? : The head gear is never required to put ascended armor into your hall. And yes, it goes into the HoM. --GW-Blackdog 16:20, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::It does go in the HoM, my guild has taken to calling it "Butt Flap Armor" because of the loin cloth on this set of armor. I personally have a set in my HoM and so do most of the officers in my alliance. So go forth and get yourself some Butt Flap Armor!!! Neoezekiel 17:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC)